celestial_dancefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne Victory
About Best known as "Roxie" by the community, Chey is the creator and main producer for Celestial Dance. Starting with the adventure genre at age two, she played games such as King's Quest and Monkey Island. After working on a parody game in 2007, Chey began working on Celestial Dance and has continued since. Her favourite style of game is between Visual novels, Life simulations and RPGs. Creation of Celestial Dance Roxie grew to be an avid gamer from a young age, developing her first video game on paper at age nine, and creating a mock harvest moon game for a summer. In late 2008, Roxanne picked up a script to test message options in RPG maker XP and created a sample mock-up scene of a post-man, a mother and the hero (the daughter). This scene was meant to showcase this idea of face sprites that was missing from her previous game. The story was simple: The mother had moved into the town with her daughter, and the post man was asking the girl if her mother was home. The man leaves and the mother comes downstairs. In testing, the player could select one of three outfits to start against a black screen that stated "Select a colour" with word options "blue, Green, Purple". It also allowed for the player to enter a name, develop a brief personality and go outside and upstairs. Upon presenting this to a family member, she "fell in love with the world she had created" and had to develop more. During a conference in Florida, her and two younger cousins began to experiment and come up with ideas for this new game, and hence was born Celestial Dance. The game eventually underwent an overhaul in 2011, causing for maps to be recreated, characters redesigned and the whole game to shift directions. Fun Facts * She knows a little Swiss German, Russian and is very coherent in Japanese and Canadian French. * Her favourite show of all times is the original beyblade. * She likes going into video game stores in frilly dresses. * She loves Phoenix Wright, Brothers conflict, Harvest moon and Pokemon. * She loves Japanese and Vietnamese food. Zaru Soba, Sushi, Ebi Chiri, Wafu Hambagu and Onigiri are among her favourites. She also loves furikake. * Her favourite city in the world is Tokyo- which she spent time when she was eighteen. She finds this her home away from home. This is followed by Basel Switzerland which was her home for a year. * She keeps a word document full of the horror stories she has had voice acting wise * Her self-admitted first crushes were on an anthropomorphic dog named Max from Disney, Kovu from Lion king and the backstreet boys as a whole. * She plans on living in Japan after she graduates to teach high school student English. * She has finished a novel, and it sits on her desktop untouched * Roxie used to be fluent in German when she was five years old. * She once auditioned for her own project publicly to show people what she was looking for. It ended up being the most popular audition for the character based on likes generated (This girl's a show off) Category:Creator Category:Game developer Category:Voice actor Category:Artist Category:Writer Category:Programmer Category:Staff Category:VIP